White Blossom Banquet
The White Blossom Banquet (拍賣晚宴, Pāimài wǎnyàn) was an event held by Charles of the Apple Federation Apparel Group and Reid from the Mercury Group in the year 680. The banquet showcased the White Blossom, a dress made by Chairman Schiller for his late wife, Lady Crescent. History Before Kimi and Nikki first heard about the banquet while traveling to Welton by a vendor at the train station. Kimi was disturbed by the mention of the White Blossom, knowing that it was the dress her father had made for her mother.17-1 Gossip She deduced that since the White Blossom had been safely stored in the Apple Apparel Group's treasury, the kidnappers of her father had used a precious diamond called the Eris' Kiss to unlock the treasury and steal the White Blossom.17-2 Eris' Kiss Joe hypothesized that the five financial groups of Brick Street, Welton could be sponsoring the banquet, but Kimi believed Reid would not interfere like that and wished to go to the banquet to see for herself.17-3 Shadow on Brick Street However, Joe and Nikki remained of the opinion that the banquet could be a trap. When Nikki offered to go with Kimi with Kimi in disguise as a man, Joe relented and provided them with tickets.17-4 Nobleman Style During At the beginning of the banquet, there was food available as well as a dance troupe performing, which was possibly the December Troupe due to Sofia's participation.17-5 Bright Stars While outside the banquet, Nikki and her friends overheard a strange conversation between Bai Yongxi and Jia Yuanbao. Bai Yongxi handed Jia Yuanbao a police badge and took his invitation when he wasn't looking, going into the banquet. Nikki and her friends decided to offer Jia Yuanbao one of their extra invitations, and Yuanbao gave them the police badge.17-Side Story 2 The Famous 4 Noblemen?! They entered the banquet and Sofia came over, recognizing Nikki. They chatted briefly, and Sofia went to perform a dance. Charles and Reid then took the stage and gave a speech about the Apple Apparel Group's accomplishments. Reid asked if Kimi was there, but Charles said that Kimi and Chairman Schiller were abroad on vacation.17-6 A Dangerous Person The auction came after the opening speech. Hiber and other models presented the items, and revealed the beautiful White Blossom dress. However, due to a regular bidder not attending, the items did not sell well. Without the high bidder increasing the price of the items, Kimi could not determine which members of the audience were competitors, so she asked Nikki to bid high prices.17-7 A Gentle Past17-8 Situation at the Auction A valuable cheongsam from the year 670 was put up for auction for the starting price of 150 thousand , and Nikki agreed to bid that much. When nobody else bid, Nikki bid again for 400 thousand. Suddenly, a businessman bid for 500 thousand and Bai Yongxi bid for 1 million and wins the cheongsam. Hiber approached the group, wanting to make Nikki's acquaintance. They had a brief styling battle, and then Reid appeared. He asked Kimi to have the first dance with him, and everyone was surprised since they believed Kimi was Nikki's boyfriend. They began to dance in front of everybody, and Kimi's hairband fell, letting her long hair loose. Reid suddenly kissed her in front of everybody, surprising Kimi. Just then, there was a loud noise and the lights went off. When the lights came back on, the White Blossom was missing.17-9 To Disperse Love Songs Bai Yongxi, who had been made suspicious by Reid's actions during the banquet and stepped out of the hall, called a number and immediately asked that they request the Mercury Group.Cigar Ash Style Kimi returned to Nikki and her friends, tying her hair back up. Bobo was worried for Kimi's wellbeing after Reid kissed her, but Kimi was more worried for the White Blossom. Hiber pointed out that the emergency exit door was open, and they quickly went through, trying to find the thief. They confronted the person they believed to be the thief, who was Sofia in a mask, but they didn't recognize her. Nikki tried to beat her in a styling battle, but Sofia used a skill to switch their scores at the end, causing Nikki to lose. Nikki equipped a police gun to block the skill and won, but Sofia still escaped with the dress. They found a familiar star ribbon that fell from her pocket, which was most likely from the Star Sea, but did not identify its origin. Attendants * Reid * Charles * Kimi * Nikki * Bobo * Momo * Bai Yongxi * Jia Yuanbao * Sofia * Sofia's Dance Partner * Hiber * Businessman that bid on the cheongsam References Category:Plot